Por una vez, la excepción
by Meaussa Lady
Summary: TRADUCCION. Gin siempre se iba sin decirle a donde, que hacia o en cuanto tiempo regresaba. Pero por una sola vez, el hizo la excepción. GinXRangiku


Bien lo primero que tengo que decir es que ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduje.

Asi que realmente quien se lleva los aplausos o tomatazos, es el autor original, de cual recibí permiso para traducirlo.

La historia original esta en ingles y se llama **Just This Once, An Exception **y el autor original es **XxAlways-SmilingxX.**

Verán, pues no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa y me dieron unas enormes ganas de subir algo a FF. Pero de veras que no me llegaba la inspiración... Asi que busque un buen fic en ingles y el resto es historia.

De verdad que este fic me gusto bastante, y me parece indispensable que estuviese en la sección en español de FF.

Bueno una última aclaración es que Bleach y todos sus personajes son de Kubo Tite, yo no gano nada haciendo esto.

Y un agradecimiento a los que me dejaron un review en mi fic original _**"Corazón Atómico" **_que es un UlquiHime.

Gracias; JosefoXZ, y kurenai95.

Siempre es un gusto cuando dejan review.

aaaa-- Son los pensamientos de Rangiku

_aaaa--_Son los pensamientos de Gin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por una vez, la excepción.**

El nunca me dijo a donde iba cuando se marchaba. El desaparecía durante un tiempo y volvía cuando menos lo esperaba. Nunca mencionaba a donde iba, o cuanto tiempo se marchaba. Nunca era bueno preocuparme por el, era inútil andar buscándolo porque si el no quería ser encontrado, no lo encontraría jamás. Sin embargo cada vez que desaparecía, me preocupaba siempre por el.

Entonces imagínense mi sorpresa cuando me aviso que se iría.

--------------------

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - ella le pregunto, estrechando los ojos.

- Significa justo lo que piensas que significa - fue su respuesta. La sonrisa burlona permanecía en su cara y eso la irrito en extremo. Sin embargo estaba acostumbrada a esa sonrisa. En todos sus recuerdos con el, siempre estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde vas? - tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

- No importa - respondió Gin inclinando la cabeza para ver el oscuro cielo nocturno. La tensión en el aire hacia que se hiciera difícil respirar. La oscuridad los envolvió añadiendo el matiz de desesperación y tristeza que flotaba alrededor. Estaban tensos, cautelosos. Pero era probablemente para no revelar su estado vulnerable.

- ¿Vas a volver?- Rangiku no sabia realmente si quería escuchar la respuesta. Algo parecido a un puñetazo le golpeo fuertemente el estomago, quizá la intuición femenina. Le decía que no debía hacerse esperanzas. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, el no volvería, como tantas veces hizo en el pasado. Después de todo, las cosas cambian.

-…No- respondió Gin con voz tranquila y misteriosa. Rangiku sabia que nadie conocía al Gin real. Como era de bueno en forma genuina. Se dio cuenta que no era esa persona en ese momento. No era la persona que había visto en el todos esos años. Ahora mismo mostraba ese lado despreocupado que todo el mundo veía.

---------------------

Pero podía ver a través de el y el podía ver a través de mi

---------------------

Rangiku le miro con sus ojos azules que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. - ¿Por qué? - susurró.

Su rostro se retorcía de dolor y desesperación mientras miraba a su cara de perfil a ella. La piel pálida, los ojos entornados y la sonrisa burlona que nunca vacilaba. ¿Por qué tenia que dejarla? ¿Por que tenia que irse?

- No importa-

- ¡No!- exclamo con la voz llena de dolor. El grito ruidoso, precipitado e inesperado casi hizo que retrocediera. _Casi_. Pero no lo hizo y en su lugar, solo volteo la cabeza para mirarla desde el rabillo de sus casi cerrados ojos

- No… - repitió en voz baja.- Estas equivocado, "no importa", a mí me importa. ¿Por qué no me dices nunca a donde vas? ¿Por qué no me dices porque vas a dejarme sola?

- Ya… ¿Quieres saber a donde voy?

Asintió de un cabeceo.

- Voy a dejar este lugar - indico de manera casual.- La Sociedad de Almas no es el lugar para mi. Ya no más. No es suficiente, mi vida aquí se termino, mi tiempo aquí se ha ido. Olvídate de mí, es lo mejor.

- ¿Olvidarte?- repitió incrédula- Creí que me conocías mejor que eso.

- Necesito que me dejes ir-

- Me quedare hasta que te des cuenta que yo…

---------------------

¿Por qué me molestaba en decirle cosas que el ya sabia? No lo se, es que tal vez pensé que lograría que se quedara. Tal vez pensé que lo dije, hice, seria una razón suficiente para que se quede conmigo. Pero es inútil, por la expresión de su mirada y yo se que no es suficiente para que se quedase.

De todos modos, ¿alguna vez fui suficiente para el?

---------------------

Su voz se apago al final y apretó las manos suaves en dos pequeños puños a sus costados. Bajo la cabeza ligeramente, sin valor para mirar la cara indiferente de Gin. El cabello rubio le cubrió el rostro como si de una cortina se tratase.

La sonrisa de Gin se desvaneció. Sus manos que estaban a su lado por casualidad, se convirtieron en puños, si tan solo las apretara mas, se rompería la mano. Su cuerpo entero se tenso de inmediato y tenía razón en no mirarla de forma triste. Para ahorrar la mirada, le dio la espalda.

Ella levanto tímidamente la vista, solo para observar la espalda de el. El haori blanco con el numero tres escrito se enfrentaba a ella. Ya no podía observar su rostro que ahora miraba hacia delante de el y en dirección opuesta a donde ella estaba. ¡Como le dolía el corazón! El lo destrozo con tanta facilidad como si hubiese roto una flor en la palma de su mano.

Rangiku no sabia si quería saber la respuesta de lo que le iba a preguntar. Quería escuchar algo que la liberara, algo que hiciera que se sintiera un poco mejor.

- Gin… ¿Estarás bien?- susurro.

- Tal vez.

Vio que se encogía de hombros de la manera más indiferente. – Prométeme que estarás bien. Por favor. –su voz sonaba quebraba de desesperación.

-Lo siento - no sonaba triste.- No prometo cosas que no puedo cumplir.

La mueca triste no se borraba de la cara de Rangiku. -¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes, Gin? ¿Nada en absoluto?

El tardo un segundo en contestar.

---------------------

No pude evitar sentir una chispa de esperanza, el optimismo me invadía en un parpadeo mientras esperaba su respuesta. Se detuvo, el no había respondido de inmediato. Tal vez aun hubiera algo que pudiese hacer después de todo. Algo para que se quede a mi lado. Siempre estuvimos juntos, ser separados seria demasiado doloroso.

Pensar que Gin se quedaría era un tanto loco, incluso para mi, pero estaba pensando en su respuesta.

Nunca debí dejar llevar mis esperanzas tan lejos

---------------------

-…No-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes conmigo? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me dejes?

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de preguntar cosas sin sentido?

El silencio y la tensión floto en el aire. Era espeso y lleno de emociones oscuras, la tristeza. Desesperación. Pena. Pesar. Dolor.

Silenciosos, inaudibles fueron los pasos de Gin cuando comenzó a irse. No se atrevió a mirar atrás pero sabia que ella lo esta viendo. Su mirada triste le quemaba la espalda, pero el ya había tomado una decisión y no podía dudar.

---------------------

_¿Estuvo bien si no la abrace? Seria como una de esas escenas estúpidas de las novelas de amor que siempre se leen._

_¿Por qué debería hacerla sentirse mejor, si solo volvería a lastimarla mas tarde? No cambiaria nada si me volteo y la abrazo. No iba a cambiar mi decisión, ya estaba tomada._

_Agarrarla ahora y besarla no serviría de nada. Ya no._

---------------------

De repente sintió los brazos de Rangiku alrededor de su torso y detuvo sus pasos. Su cuerpo se tenso de nuevo.

-Por favor… no te vayas.- susurro

El no respondió.

-…Por favor.- murmuro de nuevo.

Otra vez no hubo respuesta.

---------------------

_¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué tenia que abrazarme? Ella debió haber dejado que me marchara y ver que me fuera. Hubiese sido más fácil._

_Duele más de esta manera._

---------------------

-No quiero que te vayas- Rangiku se aferro a su haori con fuerza- Por favor, Gin, por favor…- casi podía sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pero ella no quería parecer débil. No enfrente de el, y no en esta situación. Asi que parpadeo fuertemente intentando contener los sollozos frente a el.

-¿Por qué te aferras a mí como si te murieses si me voy?- pregunto Gin sonando un tanto divertido para los oídos de Rangiku.

---------------------

_¿Por qué le pregunte algo, en que la respuesta era demasiado evidente, incluso para mí?_

_Puedo decirlo, puedo verlo._

_Ella murió en el segundo, cuando le dije que me iba._

---------------------

-Yo… yo no quiero que te vayas.- murmuro- ¡Por favor, Gin, por favor!

-Lo siento- el respondió.- ¿Te importaría soltarme?

-Y si no te dejo ir… ¿Qué pasara?- dijo apretándolo mas fuerte. Estaba rígida, sabia que el no iba a quedarse. No importando que. Era claro desde el segundo que le dio la espalda.

El era desde siempre una persona obstinada. No sabía porque había intentado detenerlo, pero era probablemente porque sintió que al menos debía intentarlo. La decisión de el era firme, y ella era consiente de eso. Y era consiente de que incluso si se aferraba a el con su vida, la dejaría de todos modos. Después de todo el era asi.

El tenía su propia vida y ella no podía controlarlo.

Gin de nuevo no le respondió durante un segundo.

-… ¿Qué harás si no te dejo ir?- repitió de nuevo, con una voz suave. Casi se atragantaba y su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos que ya no podía contener más. Pero Rangiku lucho para que ningún sonido del llanto se desprendiera de sus labios.

---------------------

_Si pudiera, te diría que nunca me dejes ir. No es que no quiera, es que no puedo._

_Y si no soltaras te llevaría conmigo. Pero, Aizen nunca lo permitiría. ¿Verdad?_

---------------------

Gin suspiro silenciosamente.- ¡Déjame ir Rangiku, suelta mi haori!- Gin noto que ella no hacia nada para soltarlo, asi que rápidamente con sus manos aparto las manos pequeñas que lo sujetaban fuertemente. Aunque lo hizo con firmeza, se aseguro de no lastimarla.

Rangiku intento resistir, pero no podría ganarle en fuerza física.

-Esta es la última vez que nos vemos como compañeros, ¿no?- con el dolor evidente en su voz.

Gin no dijo nada, solo se alejo nuevamente de ella. El se alejo con rapidez, casi desapareció del rango de su visión y audio, cuando levanto la mano, sin mirar atrás.

-Adiós, Rangiku.- dijo tranquilamente

Su voz llego hasta sus oídos, y silenciosamente las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, como si fuera una cascada. Ella susurro sin fuerzas. –Adiós Gin.

Gin se detuvo cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos y no podía verla, ni escucharla. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, justo como hacia Rangiku de rodillas, ahí, donde el la dejo, sollozando.

---------------------

…Sabes, siempre te extrañare y no te olvidare. Jamás. Estarás siempre a mi lado, en mi corazón, en nuestros recuerdos juntos. Si tengo que hacerlo, te esperare. Espero que sepas que jamás me he arrepentido de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Para nada, ni un solo segundo que pase contigo fue en vano.

---------------------

_Lo siento, Rangiku. Aunque no puedo decir que si pudiese viajar en el tiempo, lo cambiaria todo para estar contigo en la Sociedad de Almas._

_Pero puedo decir de todo corazón, que jamás te olvidare._

---------------------

…Te amo.


End file.
